


Among Us Crewmates: Black Imposter Route !!NSFW Mode!!

by AUC_NSFW (AUC_Story)



Series: Among Us Crewmates (NSFW Version) [2]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Character, Choose Your Own Ending, Comedy, Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Exploitation, Exploration, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Injury, Love, M/M, Nudity, Other, Rape, Sex, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUC_Story/pseuds/AUC_NSFW
Summary: Out of all crewmates, Black was the only one born out of a troubled childhood. With a father who got into trouble one too many times and many deadly situations involving him, the only thing taught from him is to "just deal with your emotions whether you like it or not." As growing up from a child to a teenager to an adult, Black witnessed many close friends who died or either betrayed him. He was constantly hurt emotionally to the point where he cried and felt pain everyday, or just had sheer anger. Slowly, his emotions and feelings no longer exist and acts like a robot. This was apparently his brain saving himself, as his mind and body couldn't take the stress any longer.'Just one job.' Black tells himself. Will his repression make the job easier, or will his emotions reemerge due to his 'fellow crewmates?'(Part of the "Among Us Crewmates" Choose Your Adventure fanfiction.)
Series: Among Us Crewmates (NSFW Version) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086245
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Black: Imposter Intro

'Just a simple job.' I said to myself as the dropship constantly shook my thoughts. All I have to do is to install logging devices in all the main parts of the upcoming destination: The Skeld. A clean job-they can do the rest of the dirty business.

The spare antennae on my head drooped over as I looked across and saw two familiar crewmates chatting: Lime and Purple. I've been keeping an eye and documenting all crewmates I've come across with, just so my operations would go as planned. I remembered that two basics were arriving at The Skeld as well. The rest of the crewmates are veterans and familiar to me. It should be no trouble.

"Nervous?" I heard Purple across the room. "Of course not!" Lime spoke up, who was much smaller. A giant and mouse-two unlikely crewmates that are friends and conversing.

What do I know about the crewmates? Just enough.

Purple? Raised by a single dad. She grew up to be real tall and had strength unlike any other. She puts it to good use, that's for sure. She always acts like she cares about everyone, but is that really true? Is she just upstaging them, like the mohawk on her helmet? She got lucky to be where she is at...genetically. She even shared her luck with her best friend, Lime.

Lime. I could see her smile within her helmet. She was always cheerful and happy. Her enthusiasm explains well enough for her job, regardless of her small size. She has a slight rebellious nature against the customs of Mira and the government. I've been with her since her first mission. This is her third and many more are to come in her future. If she knew my job, I'm sure she would be interested...

I noticed a wave from her as I locked helmets on her. I looked the other way as I felt the warmth from the sight.

Lime...when I look at her, I grow envious and fond of her. Fond of her demeanor just like the flower on her helmet and brighten anyone's day. Envious...that she can even feel happy.

Those two...I'm jealous of them. How can they feel happy? How do they not have a care in the galaxy? Each time I look at others expressing emotions, I ask myself 'How do I feel?'

The answer most of the time: 'I feel nothing.'

"Even at headquarters?!" I heard Lime blurt out as I snapped back to reality. I could tell they were talking about me. Why wouldn't they? I refuse to establish any relationships with anyone or even talk with them. It's pointless anyway. I sighed as I looked back down, my helmet fogging the view. Sometimes though within that fog, I think about her.

I watched across as the giant taunted the mouse and noticed the angry look through Lime's helmet. I couldn't help but crack a smile and snicker at her situation. The crewmates either irk me or get me nervous when I am doing my 'job.' When I'm around Lime though...it's different...

I ask myself 'How do I feel?'

The answer around her: 'I feel...something...'

The shaking stopped and a loud lock was made. 'Finally' I said to myself. We've arrived at The Skeld.

I saw Purple unbuckle and stretch as Lime snickered after saying something, a taunt most likely. Ladies first, as usual. I let them walk in front of me into the first area: the storage.

Nothing special in that part of the ship. Even if there was, Purple's growing skill of attention to detail would be difficult to do anything around her. I already know she spotted the unsorted knick-knacks on the ground with toppled boxes-the room is a mess.

As Purple continued stretching, I took one last look at them and headed off to my 'assigned' destination: the reactor. As I walked into the hallway with the hollow metal clanging echoing each step, I could hear Purple's voice. "Let me know if you need any help!"

Do you really mean that? Or is it just a formality to you? I ignored her and headed to the lower engine area, which was connected to the reactor. The area was drowned with the whirs of the engine. As I walked past the engine...

"Hey, Black!"

Ugh...another annoyance. I took off my helmet to show an unsurprising pestered look. I could feel the light giving a tan on my pale face. For Blue, it always seemed we cross paths as enemies, even if our jobs are a compliment to eachother.

Blue. Expert of engines, known for reducing production time of important tools and ability to blow up large scale areas. Has constant trouble with the law. The boyfriend of a shy Orange. If only Blue was scared of me like he is.

"What's your business?" I asked, as an angered look was painted on his tan face.

"What the hell did you do with the fuel tank?! I've been looking everywhere for it! The last time I saw it was here...then I looked in the upper engine...then I come back and find you!" Blue tossed accusations towards me.

I sighed. "That's Purple's department. Why don't you ask her?" I really don't have time for this. He approached closer to the point where my shadow covered the light of his sapphire hair.

"Oh sure. After all, what else would a fuel tank be used for?!" I don't admire his sarcasm. I wish he would go away. "Don't bullshit with me! I've seen you around too many times, and you're always suspicious!"

"Knock it off, Blue!" I was startled by a voice behind me.

Lime...

"Black, Purple, and I just arrived here! Besides, fuel is none of his business!" she stated the facts. "It'll turn up or something. Why don't you go check with Purple? The storage is a mess, and she might come across it." Lime crossed her arms, looking at Blue.

"Fine...stupid small..." Blue mumbled away from the room, as Lime saved the day for me. She stood determined without her helmet on and the second flower on her light-green hair resting on her shoulders.

After the scene, I looked down at Lime. Did she purposely follow me here? She has no business in this area...unless...

"Hey, Black. Are you okay?" she asked.

I ignored her question and asked my own. "Lime...why are you here? Electrical is behind you."

"Yeah...but after talking with Purple during the ride, it got me concerned about you." Lime raised her arms and crossed them. "I figured I could follow you to see if you need a hand with anything...and make sure the wiring is okay."

That is...sweet of her. It's strange. Lime has never interacted with me like this, much less stood up for me. Most crewmates keep their distance away from me or just act hostile towards me. I admit that the separation makes my job easier...but the feel of inclusion is interesting.

"Black?" I heard Lime's voice again, finally snapping back to reality. "Did you need help with anything?"

What should I say? I need to install the devices around the ship, and she'll find that suspicious if she notices me. However, there is only two tasks I need to do at the reactor, and having Lime around will make it easier. Once that's done, I will be done for the day and hopefully continue on uninterrupted.

-[Have Lime accompany you to reactor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481514/chapters/69826080)  
-Kindly decline Lime's help.


	2. Black: 2a Reactor

"I could use the help for one task." I said, accepting Lime's offer. She punched a fist in the air. "Great! That's killing two birds with one stone!" I hope I don't have to actually do the killing.

I left the engine room and turned left into the reactor room. Lime suddenly reached for my hand. "Wait!" It felt...warm.

I turned to her and she looked up to me. "Do we need our helmets here? Because of...you know, the radioactive stuff." As I held her hand, I assured her. "The reactor is contained on the ship. The trace amounts are miniscule, that we don't even need to wear suits for it."

She sighed and smiled. "Whew. Okay then. It's my first time in that room." she pulled her hand away from mine. I wish I could hold it forever. That feeling...is nice...

We continued walking into the room. "Alright, let me just check the wires real quick. It won't be too long!" Lime said as she examined a few panels on the wall and noticed the grouped wires on the ground. I watched Lime checking every detail and every wire, even the small ones. I noticed as she put her head into the panel, then almost her whole body. Her shoulders moved and began fiddling on her work.

'Now's my chance!' I snapped out of it as I almost forgot. I could install the logging device on the reactor. I turned to the panel with nine buttons...this is the easy, yet annoying part. I put my helmet aside on the floor, and pulled a small connector stick-holding the software.

I looked at the screen flashing. Mid-left. I started pressing buttons in order...

Mid-left, middle.

Mid-left, middle, top-right.

Mid-left, middle, top-right, bottom-left. Now to attach the device...plug it in...

Mid-left, middle, top-right, bottom-left, top-right. Done!

The first logging device has been attached.

"Okay that should do it!" I heard Lime behind me and noticed she was closing all the panels. "Just a little security on those wires was needed." Lime wiped her forehead and looked at me. "Oh. You're doing that task? Ugh. I hate it."

"Yes...it is annoying." I sighed. I have to make it look like I'm doing it...even though I already did.

"Oh, hey! You said you needed help with another one. What was it?" Lime pointed out. I looked at her then at the north side of the room. "Yes. Could you unlock the manifolds while I finish?" I asked. She smiled. "Of course!" That smile...

Lime walked to the manifolds. These tasks...are nothing but childsplay. Why is it they make the controls that are fitting for such a child? This is Mira's downfall. Making something so easy...is so exploitable.

Looks like that's enough time for this task. I went ahead and followed Lime and stood behind her, overlooking the controls. There were so many features I took notice of during this short time...her warm hands, her blooming flower on her head...that smile...and that smell. She smells so nice...is that peaches? If time could stop...if only time could stop...

"Okay, Black, I'm-waaaAAUUUGH!" Lime turned around and freaked out. I guess I was too quiet behind her. I noticed she was breathing deeply. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." I stated. I should have kept my distance a bit more.

"Yeah! You did! How long have you been standing there?!" She looked up at me angrily. "Once you started pressing the first button. Are you okay?"

She took a long deep breath and sighed. "Yeah. Just...don't do that again, please." I noticed her green eyes of relief. The silence between us grew. I'm not sure what to say. I already apologized. Acknowledgement? Body language? I then finally found the words. "Thank you for helping me, Lime."

She smiled again. "Anytime! Don't be shy to ask me or Purple for help!" she stated. "You're a fellow crewmate like us! We're here to help eachother!" The warmth...the inclusion...but those two words...

"Well, I have to get going at electrical and make sure everything is running fine. I'll see you at lunch?" Lunch? Normally we sit together...I never have much to say. This is a first of acknowledgement also. I wish I could follow her there...but I have a mission, and I don't want her to get involved.

"Alright. See you at lunch." I couldn't help but let out a small smile. She turned away and waved at me as she left the room.

I ask myself 'How do I feel?'

The answer: 'I feel...warm...'

The menial tasks of the day were done, that means I had more time to finish what I was set out to do. The closest places I could install the devices were the security room and lower engine room. The security room would be a huge step. If I'm not able to get anything else, security would be the place. I grabbed my helmet as the antennae on it dangled to the side and headed across the room.

Empty...that's perfect. I walked in and was welcomed from the left with multiple screens, showing my fellow crewmates. Without further ado, I attached the logging device to the computer. The milestone was met. Now, I can take it easy. Out of curiosity, I wanted to watch my crewmates...

One screen...Cyan. She is coming out of o2 with Green...and a small plant. They seem to be in a deep conversation about it.

Another screen...Purple...near the medbay. Looks like she is bringing some supplies to White.

The last screen. Hm...the camera seems to be bent. It should be in between the cafeteria and admin...except I see-

Lime laughing with someone in yellow...a yellow crewmate. In Storage before hitting electrical. Why is my blood boiling? I know Lime is at least my fellow crewmate-but those two words. Seeing her with someone that makes her happy, other than Purple. It feels like I grow distant of her, yet I want to be close. I want to be by her side.

No. I shouldn't let this get to me. Just one mission. That is all, and just because she is with someone doesn't mean anything...but that blush, from the both of them...

I ask myself 'How do I feel?'

The answer: 'Jealousy.'

I forced myself to look away and leave the room. Next is the lower engine room. Just another device. As I walked into the room, I bump into someone.

"Ah!" it was Orange. "B-B-black..." he stuttered.

Orange. The shy boyfriend of Blue. Master of all coding languages and programming and an adept at culinary arts. He avoids confrontation a lot...especially when it comes to me. His frizzy hair poked up as his glasses glared in fear. "S-sorry!" he turned around and went the opposite way. Sometimes...I wish others were not so scared of me.

The room is now empty. I have one more logging device left. I walked to the other side of the engine, and I attached the device to the control panel, which monitored the engine's health, alignment, and fuel capacity.

Then, I heard some laughter that came from electrical.

"You're a good crewmate, Yellow. We'll get along just fine!"

I don't even want to hear the rest of the conversation. The fact that Lime can make friends so easily irritates me. It just seems like I'm just another person in the background-a fellow crewmate.

'Fellow Crewmate'...those two words sound so hollow and just muttering it-even thinking it-starts to hurt.

"Come on! I'll introduce you to the rest of the crewmates I know!"

I saw Lime's shadow coming out of electrical. It's for the best she didn't know I was snooping on their conversation. I decided to take the other way. I retraced my steps to the hallway between the reactor and security and went up to the upper engine room.

I looked across the hallway, leading to the cafeteria, and already see that a crowd has started. Everyone is so happy and involved...I could never have that feeling...holding my helmet on the side, I continued walking and passing medbay-some papers being scattered in the room.

I saw Green working on his tablet and taking pictures of the window, showcasing the stars nearby. He noticed me and smiled. "Hey, Black. Another clear space for the day it seems." I looked through the window. Literally, nothing but stars in a black abyss. "Yeah."

Green, the astronomer of the ship. His fascination of the stars and space makes him feel absorbed into the abyss. It's thanks to him that we never hit any asteroids or turbulence. He is also responsible for the amazing views we pass by...although I never pay attention to them.

I looked back at him. I noticed most of the crewmates eating their lunch. Why isn't he eating? I hope he's not monitoring-

"Baryl and Kodoban!? That's the worst couple ever!" I heard Orange's voice. I turned around to see Lime conversing with him. Purple and Pink were already eating. Yellow was nearby too. I walked towards them. I hope Orange isn't bothering her, but it could be the usual fights they have.

"Yeah but look at those two. They were bros since they were children! I could totally see in a sequel that they become a pair!" I heard Lime saying as I approached behind Orange.

"No way! Look, trust me when you get to the end Yureka and..." I saw Orange shiver as I stood behind him, he turned around and his eyes filled with fear. He turned towards Lime. "Uh...talk to you later, Lime!" he waved and walked off.

I saw Lime sigh. "Yeah. See you later." I didn't mean to break up the conversation. I just wanted to be sure she was fine. I went ahead and sat beside Purple, who still feels like a giant even when she's sitting down. I set my helmet on the floor nearby.

I'm shocked Orange still makes enough for someone like me. His food is delicious, though I have to be careful that my...differences may be too noticeable. I started eating slow and-

"Orange made this?!" Yellow yelled while sitting by Pink and Lime.

"Uh, yeah? Didn't they tell you that Orange was the cook here?" I noticed Pink's snide remarks. "Ugh...so stupid." Seems like she will be a difficult one to deal with. The meal of the day seems to be pureed porkmelon with a dranapple roll and a fried reptilian steak of some sort.

Yellow then looked up, saying to the whole table, "Hey, is Orange okay?"

"Oh, yeah he's fine." Lime said before taking a bite of the meat. "Orange just doesn't feel comfortable around Black for some reason, so Purple and I don't mind."

Purple near me spoke. "Didn't want the guy to be alone here, so we offered him to sit with us. No complaints." Will you stop this charade, Purple? I already know what person you are.

"Hey, Black. Nice to meet you! I'm Yellow and this is Pink-"

"Hey! I don't want to associate with an idiot like you! I'll introduce myself whenever I want!" Pink interrupted Yellow's fake introduction.

"Anyways," Yellow continued, despite it being unwanted. "What do you specialize in? Have you been with the same crewmates for a while?"

'Shit!' I said to myself. I don't want to share any info with him...what if it'll get leaked?! Of all things and of all people to ask me that, he asked me this?! He is a basics. If I tell him where my department is, he will want to learn from me-and that will sabotage my mission! That wasn't the only reason I was startled...

The nerve of him to ask me that, especially after hanging out with Lime! Is he trying to be 'a fellow crewmate' too? Disgusting...

"Uh...this is my first mission actually!" his voice was getting clouded in my judgement. "I was just wondering what your exper-"

"Yellow. Back off." Pink said sternly. I hardly know her and she is...defending me? "Black here is not interested in talking. He just wants to listen, obviously. Right?" Pink looked at me with her eyes. That was...part of the reason I wanted to come to this table. The way she looks at me...it seems she has the same type of eyes I have: distant and dismissive.

I cleared my throat and said to myself...and maybe she heard me as well. "Thank you...Pink."

I continued eating slowly and glanced multiple times at Yellow as he began too. Judging by his rank and stature, he would seem to be just like Orange. However, he is a bit more upfront...and less scared of me. He must have the same ambition as Lime. I can see why she took a little liking to him as a 'fellow crewmate.' However, I smirked as I realized something...

If he is a 'fellow crewmate' to Lime as well, then they're no different or more special to eachother.

Thinking about my mission, I would have to go back in my cabin to get one more device. For that, is Lime done with electrical for the day? I wouldn't be able to install the device unless no one is in there. Without noticing a conversation going on, I spoke up to her.

"Lime."

As I said her name, it seemed like time stopped for the table. Everyone's eyes were all on me. I don't like this silence, so I continued. "Did you...finish with electrical for today?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! Nothing left to do in there. Why do you ask?" Lime responded. I locked to her bright green eyes. I quickly looked away as the stares between us were intense. "Just wondering..."

Her bright smile beamed towards me. "Well, if you need a hand somewhere else, don't be afraid to ask!" Lime...

"...Thank you." I responded. It felt like a smile was left on my face.

"Yeah, Black. I know most of the basics-" I didn't bother listening to his false mannerisms. I got up with my tray and plucked the dranapple roll and shoved it in my mouth. The sooner I get things done, the better. I deposited my tray in the trashcan and went through the hallway leading to the medbay and upper engine.

I have work to do.

As I walked by medbay, I stopped and noticed all the papers on the ground. From far away, it didn't seem like there was anything important...or useful. If anything, profiles of others. I already know most of the crewmates. Their health, background, all of that was already studied before each mission. Would Yellow's be among the unsorted pile? Before I thought of taking a step in, I heard steps behind me.

"Hey."

I turned around suddenly. Oh, it was Pink...and my helmet?

"You forgot your helmet." Pink reached out the helmet to me, and I grabbed it. I looked at her face...her pink eyes doesn't seem like the others. They seem to be lonesome, covered with a shell. Her pixie-cut pink hair was adorned with a small crown hairpin.

I blinked. "Uhh...thank you." I struggled to find the right words to say. She then became upfront.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Yes. Thank you...for-"

She got into my face and gave a look, as she was suspicious of me...just like Blue was. At first, I thought she could be a new friend...but instantly being cast into suspicion...

"I'm on to you..." Pink stated and walked back into the cafeteria.

I sighed. I should go rest in my cabin. Hopefully they didn't snoop into my contents...

Taking the long way into storage, I walked to the otherside of what seems to be a huge box. I pressed a button and a door rolled up. As I walked down, I was introduced to the familiar long hallways leading to multiple cabins. I continued to the straight corridor to go into the last door to my right.

'Black's Room' it was labeled. I entered my code and the rolled up door welcomed me in.

I noticed a box on the ground labeled 'Black's Cargo,' still closed. That's good. I began opening up the contents when I heard...

'Brrng brrng. Brrng brrng.'

Ugh...him already?! I just walked in! I digged into my contents and finally found the communication device to my boss. I answered.

"Hello?"

A mellow voice spoke. "Did you get started?"

I sighed. "A head start. I managed to install the devices on the reactor, security, and lower engine."

"Very good. How are the crewmates?"

"Ten veterans and two basics, sir."

"That hardly makes it a challenge." I guess I shouldn't tell him about Pink...

"Black." I awaited his next sentence. "Remember, it's because of us that you're here today..."

Click. The short conversation ended. I hate that constant reminder...

Lunch is over. I did more than enough today, but there is an opportunity to install the logging device in electrical. I could go up and do that quickly...maybe hang out with Lime or keep watch on Pink...

This is also a good opportunity to rest. There was no need to rush-I have enough time to install everything now. Carpe diem...or a well-deserved rest?

-[Take a nap.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481514/chapters/72390663)  
-[Grab a logging device and head back up.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481514/chapters/72407307)


	3. Black: 3a Cabin

I'm ahead of my assignment and unpacking wouldn't take long, so I decided to take an opportunity of laying down and rest my eyes. I looked up at the ceiling as the thin tubes of light illuminate the room. The day is not even over, and yet it was...eventful.

I could picture Lime's smile. I can't get close to her-or anyone. It's for the best. If I do...

'Just forget it.' I said to myself. I slowly closed my eyes and turned my head away. I need my mind to rest.

🔪❤️🩸

The alarm and red lights blared throughout the hallway as I ran through the decontamination unit heading into the Specimen Room. I came across Green. His helmet was forced off and his dead eyes were pointing upwards. His hair was ripped from his scalp.

'No one,' I said in horror to myself. 'No one is around.'

I stopped at the computer across from the lab specimens. I could see my fellow Cyan crewmate with a pierced helmet and blood flowing like a never-ending fountain. His stomach was exposed with his intestines and organs.

Everywhere I passed...everywhere I went...dead. Everyone dead and killed in unimaginable ways. The unbearable smell of iron...blood got to me. Images ended up flashing in my head.

Yellow's suit was stripped and she was left to freeze outside. White was dangling from the power plant in electricity, as if he hung himself. Lime was impaled onto the tree in O2, and his leg was ripped apart.

No...no...no...no...no...no...no...no...no...no..

I held my hands onto my helmet. I screamed in hopes that a god exists. I cried as if I begged somebody when there was nobody. I-  
🔪❤️🩸

My heart skipped as I awoke. I could hear banging in front of my door. That dream again...it seems I keep reliving my worst nightmares all over again. Damn...maybe I should have skipped lunch. I feel sick to my stomach...

The banging on the door continued. It seemed like it won't stop until I answer it. Without further ado...

I walked to the door and pressed the button to open it.

It was Pink.

"Hey!" she said. "About time you opened up!"

I sighed. While I do feel annoyed, I am thankful that she woke me up.

I spoke in a flat tone. "What is it?"

She glared. "So," she began. "They told me I had to pick someone to assist in their specialty. I decided to pick you since it was easier than following those noisy idiots."

"...and?" I expected her to continue.

"And I'm going to accompany you to the reactor."

Really? Spouting commands? Who does she think she is? Well, I'm glad to disappoint her. "I'm done with reactor for the day."

"Oh...well shit..." she said to herself. Pink sighed and held her head in annoyance. "Look, could you just tell them I worked with you for the day? Like, I dunno, tell them I helped you unpack or something...or whatever."

So basically, a basics wanting to cheat. Looking at her, it seems like she won't take no for an answer. Besides, if I decline, she won't stop bugging me...

...and that means my mission would be at stake.

I sighed. "Will you leave me alone if I say 'yes?'"

"Yeah. I just want these days to go fast so I don't have to take this stupid mandatory requirement." Ah...that explains it.

Mira's customs requires that when a crewmate reaches the coming of age, they have to take a mandatory class in the basics; which could take a year or more depending on their performance. They have a choice to continue or not. However, many chose to continue just to make a living. Others either are one of the lucky...or unlucky-that is rich or poor.

"Okay." I said. Pink eyed at me. "'Okay...?'" What does she want? A fucking medal? "That's it? That's all I have to do?"

"YES." I raised my voice at her. She shivered a bit, then went back to her blank facial expression. "Hmph. Well...then that's it then..." she turned and walked away. Now that I realize it...Pink really acts differently towards me than any other crewmate.

Pink has not feared me, nor she has been nice to me-with the exception of what happened at lunch. She has not gotten close to anyone-not even Yellow, a fellow basics. Does she have any concern of how others perceive her? Does she wish to be that lonely?

...Why would anyone want that? I could close the door right now...but my curiosity begs me to follow her. I retraced her steps in the hallway and appeared right behind her before she got on the stairs.

"Why the hell are you following me now?" she asked me.

"Where are you going?"

"Uh...to dinner. Where else? I'm not eating out of the garbage chute."

Dinner? How long was I asleep? It felt like a split second that I fell into my nightmare and awoke by her rude banging. She then looked at me like she knew what I was thinking. "Yeah. You were in there THAT long. You're lucky that you can be lazy."

Lazy?! Does she even know what I do, or what I am?! If there were no consequences right here and right now, I would rip her head off just to make her shut up. I wouldn't even care if she had a family or if she was even close to anyone.

...but of course there would be consequences right now if I did that. I groaned as I followed her-my curiosity was still thirsty.

"Hey! I don't want to be around a weirdo like you!"

She doesn't realize? I grinned at her. "Oh, Pink, who else will tell the captain that you worked with me? In fact, who would want to work with YOU?"

I could see the anger spark in Pink's once-blank eyes...then her expression went back to just that, as if in defeat. "Hmph...you're right." She then turned her full body around. "You do make a good point, Black."

Another realization hits me...no wonder anyone would hang out with me or associate with me...I could pinpoint all their weaknesses...just like that...

She doesn't seem shy about her's...or if she even cares...

Those eyes, however...if I could stare at them more to understand why she acts that way...

"Ah, Black, there you are." And there was Captain Red as we walked up from the stairs. He stood tall in his red astronaut suit adorned with the usual honors and medals he was awarded with. The light shone on his slightly-red skin and dark red hair-adorned with a few gray spots. "How are you feeling?"

Why does the captain care about what I feel? Today is a free day. I nor he should have any concern at all.

I sighed. I asked myself the same question.

How do I feel?

The answer: ...

...I can't come up with one. For some reason, Pink has made me feel so confused. The way she is acting, the way she is approaching me, and not fearing me at all.

"Black?" Captain Red snapped me out of it. "Do you need to go to Medbay? You're more distant than usual..."

I shook my head. "No, sir. I am fine." I looked at Pink, who was still painted with an annoyed look on her face. Do I want her to leave me alone? Do I want to leave her alone?

Captain Red coughed. "Well, all worries aside," he began. "I suggested Pink to check on you since you were down at the cabins for half of the day. I'm glad you're at least up and walking."

"Wait...so you told her to?" ...did I just waste my time for nothing?!

"It was merely a suggestion. I'm sure you are aware of the basics class procedure-they need to accompany one's specialty for the duration of the mission." he said. "...and I believe Pink would be done for the day-even if our mission hasn't officially started."

"What the hell?! So I wasted my time for nothing?!" Pink yelled.

Captain Red sighed and held a hand to his forehead. "One of the important things on a mission is to ensure a crewmate's safety-hence checking on Black, who was down there for quite a while, which caused concern..." he continued again. "...and just saved someone a few marks from being expelled!"

"Expelled?! Does it look like I-"

I immediately grabbed her and covered her mouth. Does she want to dig her grave that bad?! "Sir, if I may...!" I spoke up.

"You may, but while Pink was out of control, I still do not tolerate physical force on someone." Sir...you have no idea...

I let her go-and Pink looked at me with a murderous intent... "Since Pink refuses to work with anyone's specialty on this ship, I will accompany her for the rest of the mission and teach her how the reactor works." I stated. Then I thought a bit more. "...she will be my responsibility. Anything that goes wrong will be on me." I do have my mission to think of course...

"Hmm...Black, this is a first...what are you hoping to gain something from this unruly crewmate?"

What I'm hoping to gain? Quenching my curiosity. Pink is acting suicidal...figuratively of course. Sure, the reason is because this is a mandatory mission, but does she want to throw everything away that quickly-that bad? An attitude like that could cause suspicion, but now...

I feel...concerned?

I sighed. "Nothing, sir. I..." my voice quivered...what is this...?

"I want to give her a chance. The majority of my missions...either I was cast into suspicion or was just feared by others...I want to show Pink that there is no reason to throw everything away...and to give this whole mission a chance."

Captain Red's questioning look changed to a proud smile. For some reason, I could picture Lime's reaction. 'See, Black? Told ya being open was worth it! You got this!' Is...that a blush I feel?

"Well, your perspective is certainly different from mine. I admire that." After he spoke those words, I turned to Pink...who was just looking confused at this whole situation. "Well, I leave Pink to you then and will confirm that the responsibility will be entirely yours."

"Uh...yes sir..." I said under my breath. Captain Red turned, but before he walked away...

"Black, one more thing." he turned again to face me. "I want to assure you that even if your fellow crewmates treat you differently than the others, you are still treated the same by me." he smiled. "Remember, if you have any concerns at all, you can report to me."

I blinked. "...T-Thank you, sir..." I looked away.

"You have an honorable trait, Black. You may be a good leader in the future." Captain Red then took his leave.

Honorable? With what I'm doing...it's far away from being 'honorable.'

I let out a heavy sigh. I'm glad that this situation was deescalated. As I turned to Pink, I was greeted by hell's door.

"Don't. You. Ever. TOUCH ME AGAIN!" she yelled in my face. "You were out of control!" I exclaimed. "Why are you throwing this away so quickly?!"

"Does it matter?! I'm just here because I'm forced to be here! I don't care what happens to me!"

I held my head...no wonder Captain Red was fed up with her. "Look...you do realize that not only you have to take a mandatory mission-you have to pass it as well!?"

"So? I'll just take it again, again, and again until everyone just...leaves me alone for once!"

She's running out of ammo-I could tell. "Then you'll see the same people again, again, and again. You'll repeat this whole 'facade' because of one reason: failing."

Pink looked away from me. I could tell she knew I was right. "Wouldn't you prefer to pass one mission to get it over with? Then you won't have to see anyone new, or us, ever again."

She sighed. "You'll help me pass? That's it, and I won't have to deal with you or anyone again?"

I nodded.

Pink's eyes turned distant towards me again. "I'm hungry. I'm going to go eat." she headed to the cafeteria nearby. I followed her after.

"Wait...why are you following me again?" she turned around. I sighed. "Because you're working under me, and I'm pretty sure eyes will be directed to us because of the scene I-...we made."

"Hmph..." and with that response, we walked into the cafeteria.

After that long nap, rude awakening, and a stupid argument, we were greeted by the familiar setting of the cafeteria. The windows ahead were different than the usual black abyss adorned by stars. I could see a nebula and asteroid with brilliant flames pass by.

In the nearest table, the first thing I noticed was Lime hanging out with Orange. It seemed like an 'exciting' conversation, so I decided there was no need to intervene. Purple was chatting with Blue, and it seemed Cyan was just listening to both conversations as she monitored the potted plant on the table. Alongside that, there were a couple of empty trays lying around. I guess I should expect my food being cold.

On the other table, near the windows, I noticed Yellow and Green chatting. I could pick up some words from their mouths, talking about 'Unidentified Flying Objects' and 'Black Holes.' At least he isn't hanging out with Lime...

Pink went ahead and sat down at an empty table with two trays set by. I sat next to her and pulled a tray towards me. I lost my appetite...but maybe I should just eat something. I don't want to starve tonight...

A few unsettling minutes of silence and eating passed, then Pink smirked. "What a bunch of morons...they really think they matter to each other."

I looked at her. "What do you mean?"

Pink sighed. "There is no such thing as friendship." she fiddled with the chopped meat on her tray. "It's just some stupid thing people use to get by...or just to get what they want from others."

"What makes you say that?" I asked. I never have met anyone who wanted to be this alone...or think that way. She shook her head. "Forget it. It doesn't matter."

Pink looked at me and as my eyes turned to Lime, she spoke up. "What do you see in that girl anyway?"

Wait...what?! "W-what are you talking about?!"

"Oh please, it's obvious. Every time you look at her, you get that glint in your eyes and you focus on her a lot-maybe even a smile or two. What's so special about the pipsqueak?"

What do I see in her? So much that no one would understand. It would be hard to explain. I looked at her...then recited to what I was thinking. 

"She was the one who never feared me or cast any suspicion. She was concerned about me...and each time I'm around her...that smile...it feels like I could live again."

I continued as I recalled some memories. "I've been with her on all her missions. She always acknowledged me in a way, even when it wasn't verbal. She stood up for me against Blue, who wouldn't get off my back. She offered to help me at reactor, even if there was no reason." I paused as images of Lime smiling filled in my mind.

"She's..." I continued. "She's the sunshine of my life..."

I looked at Pink, who was blinking at me and looking shocked. Why am I being so open? There's no reason for anyone to get close to me or know me...they'll be gone in the end like always...but...Lime...

"So, just tell her how you feel." Pink stated as she continued eating. I sighed. "It wouldn't matter. If I got close to her, it would just hurt me and her."

"Hah. Same goes for me with everyone else if they knew who I was." Pink gave a sad smile.

"Knew who you are? Who are you anyway?"

She sighed. "Forget it. Let's just leave things as it is." she closed her eyes. "It's been a long time since I was 'normal' with everyone. I don't want to ruin it."

Who is she, anyway? To me, she is just 'Pink,' the smart-elect bitch who no one wants to be around with. Is there something I'm missing here? I'm the only spy out of every crewmate here-I would have known if another one was here...

I smiled at her. I'm not sure what her situation is...but it's nice to be relatable with her. Pink...you're an interesting one indeed.

As I glanced towards Lime, I locked eyes with her. She gave a smile and a wave at me. I quickly looked away...I could feel the blush on my face.

"Look at you, you freakin' sap." Pink laughed. "She'll probably figure it out."

"I doubt it." I sighed. "I'm sure the signs were clear for her...she still acts like I'm a 'fellow crewmate.'" Those last two words were said with disdain.

"Okay, 'fellow crewmate.'" she snidely mimicked. I glared at her. "Are you trying to piss me off?"

"Well, if that worked, then yes. I am."

I grinned. "You bitch."

"You fucking weirdo." Pink finished, went ahead, and ate her meal.

\----

After taking a shower in my cabin, I laid down on my bed and looked up at the lights. I relaxed and sighed as the steam escaped from my bathroom and my body. This day was certainly eventful. I sat up and pressed the light switch on the wall. The room changed from a stale, compressed blue steel bedroom to an opening dark abyss that would welcome my sleep.

I closed my eyes and turned to the side...I felt a hint of redness on my face as I recalled the entire day.

Lime stood up for me against Blue, and she came to help me at reactor. I got close to her for the first time as she helped me unlocked the manifolds. I sat with her at lunch as always and started a short conversation, in which she offered to still help me if I needed it.

Then, there was Pink, who returned my helmet when I forgot it in the cafeteria. After I took a nap in my cabin, and that nightmare, I was rudely awaken. Initially, I followed her in order to give word to Captain Red that she worked for me for the day even though she didn't. It ended up that it was actually Captain Red that suggested Pink to check on me.

Pink ended up almost starting a fight with Captain Red, but I held her back. Instead, I offered him that she would work under me, and she would be my responsibility. I couldn't understand why she would want to throw everything away on her first mission. During dinner, it was pretty nice to relate to her...and express how I felt about Lime to her. She is an interesting one indeed.

I wonder though...why would Pink push everyone away...and I also wonder what Lime really thinks of me.

Whether it was from my tiredness....or the confusion of thinking about Pink and Lime, I fell to a comfortable sleep within the sheets in the darkness...

-Next Day...


	4. Black: 3b Electrical

My progress keeps growing, so I better keep it going while I can. I dug through my contents and opened a box containing many similar logging device sticks. I better just stick with one to be safe-I don't want to get overconfident or hasty about this.

Before I left, I quickly grabbed a tablet that was left for me on my desk. With a press of a button, I opened the door leading out of my room and left, then walked back up the stairs leading back to the storage.

The area seems to be neat with all the boxes sorted. Looks like Purple finished quickly. Seems like it was a good idea to come back upstairs after all.

I walked into the hallway behind me. I know the cameras are watching my every step, so I need to act natural-hence, the tablet I grabbed before I left my cabin.

I was greeted with a bland room of tan metal cases and grounded wires. The room's whirs indicated that everything was running smoothly. The lights brighten up the room without a flicker. Seems like Lime was done here after all.

As I faced the small screen on the wall, I held up my tablet. I'll have to input some commands-

Someone...or something was to the side of me, I turned around quickly and saw someone jumped.

"Sorry! I swear I was about to say 'hi!'" Lime stood there, looking startled at me...Of all people... "I didn't mean to scare you!"

"Oh...Lime...I thought you were done here for the day." I questioned her.

"I am." she began. "I just came here to see if you were having any trouble." she looked at the tablet I was holding. Good thing she hasn't noticed the logging device I was holding, hiding on the side.

"No I..." I sighed. Lime, I never wanted you involved...why do you have to be concerned about me? "I was just updating my tablet. The HQ forgot to update mine...for some reason..."

"Oh! That was it!" she exclaimed. "But...why did you ask if I was done here for the day?"

"Because I..." I couldn't make eye contact with her. "I didn't want to be in the way of anything."

Lime gave a warm smile. "Black, you're never in the way. You could have come into electrical anytime to do your update!" she continued and joked as she took a prideful stance. "I mean, yeah sure I'm the master of this place, but I don't bar everyone away from it!"

I chuckled. Lime...you don't realize how special you make me feel out of every crewmate here. Disappointment came quick, however, as it seemed my tablet was up-to-date. I faked pressing a few buttons on the screen. "Everything okay?" Lime asked.

"Yeah." I began, coming up with a fake excuse quick. "It works...just it's acting slow for some reason. I can't believe I got stuck with the poor one."

She loomed over my tablet and then looked up at me. "Did you want some company while waiting?"

I felt a smile formed on my face. Although I have a job to do, I want to be around her as much as I can. "That...would be nice...thank you." I said.

As I looked both at the screen and Lime, she leaned her back towards the metal case bounded to the wall. Her hair rested on her shoulders while the flower did the same on her head. I admire her confident and approachable attitude. She then made eye contact with me. "Oh, by the way, that wasn't the only reason I came back here."

I looked confused at her as warmth painted my face. "...W-what was the other reason?"

Lime showed her signature smile that would make the rainy clouds fade away. "I just came to say I was proud of you opening up at the table in the cafeteria!" She looked away, facing the wall blocking the exit. "I know it doesn't seem much to you since you've been on most missions with the same people, but that's still good progress!"

I could feel my heart skip. Being told something like that by someone I l-...care for means a lot to me.

Looking at Lime, her suit seems to remind me of a grassy-

🔪❤️🩸  
I saw an image flash before me as Lime spoke something I didn't hear. It was another Lime I worked with long ago...only he was impaled to the tree and had his leg missing-ripped off as the skin, muscle, and nerves hanging. The blood painted on the grass and bark of the tree, dripping everywhere-every spot that it could seize.

My hands shook. The smell of iron filled my senses. I was trying to get back to reality, but it only made things worse...

I saw Lime...the Lime that I cared about...impaled to that tree the same way...and her...her eyes were rolled up-  
🔪❤️🩸

"BLACK!" I was dragged back to reality by Lime's voice. I was face to face with her shrunken light-green eyes of fear. She was grabbing my hands. "Are you okay? What's wrong?!"

I shook my head and sweat dripped all over me. "I-I'm...I'm sorry I..." I couldn't even speak. That moment...felt so real... "It's okay! Don't worry about Orange-it's fine!"

Oh...was that what she was talking about? I guess I missed that. I focused on Lime's hands, holding both of mine. Her chill hands seemed to be trying to warm up mine. I took one hand away and used it to hold my head. "I just...remembered something dreadful. It felt like...I was in the past again..."

Her look of fear changed to concern. "Do you...need to go to medbay?"

I shook my head. "No. I should be fine."

Lime gave an encouraging smile. "Well...you're back in the present now, and you have nothing to be afraid of!"

I noticed my hand was still being held by Lime's...she looked on the ground and picked up something. It was my tablet. "Here. You dropped it."

I took both hands and grabbed it. I just realized that the logging device is gone! Where is it where-

I stepped back and heard a noise. It looks like I just kicked it into the vent nearby...dammit! Of course my past caught me at the wrong time, and now Lime probably won't look away since I scared her half to death!

There is one thing I can do...it's risky though. As I pretended to fool with my tablet, my back let out two tiny tendrils. If I could just reach one to startle Lime from behind...I can reach the device with my other one.

"If you want, you can borrow my tabl-EEEEK!" Lime quickly turned around. I withdrew the other tendril as fast as I could and used my other to reach for the logging device in the vent...on my first try. With a sigh of relief, I got it.

"What the hell was that?!" Lime was looking both ways, up, and down trying to find the source of what touched her. I quickly plugged in the logging device behind the screen on the wall. It might take longer and may take more commands from my tablet, but this is the safest way for now.

She backed close into me. I held her warm shoulders with my hands and the smell of peaches lingered from her scent. "Are you alright?" I asked, knowing what touched her. One of my arms lowered in front of her and ended up hanging on her body. I could feel her warmth. I feel so close to her...it felt like I was embracing her-maybe even protecting her. I could feel my heart beating fast to the point where I could just...

I ask myself: 'How do I feel?'

The answer: 'I feel..intimate...'

"Something weird and slimy just poked my back while I was talking to you!" she turned as I held one hand on her shoulder and moved my arm away. "Did you see that?!"

"I...I didn't see anything." I looked away as I lied. She shivered and gritted her teeth. "That was so weird..."

After a few seconds, Lime realized how close she was to me and the redness adorned her pink freckles. She backed away from me. "Sorry! That just freaked me out a bit." Lime laughed nervously. Is...she really scared of me? No...she can't be scared of me. Was that simply embarrassment, or could it be something...more?

"W-well, is your download done yet?" she looked away, smiling nervously.

I looked at my tablet...and nodded. "Yes. It's done."

"It should be almost dinner time." Lime stated. Looking at the clock on the tablet, it was indeed almost dinner time. "Why don't we head to the cafeteria? At least we can get the food fresh!"

I smiled at her. It would be nice to eat with her again. "Yeah. Let's go."

That moment...I wish we stayed like that a little longer...I wanted to hold her in my arms and never let her go...

We walked out of the room and headed to the cafeteria as we entered storage. "I'm sorry, by the way..." Lime spoke up.

Why would she be apologizing? If any, I should be the one for taking advantage of this... "What for?"

She gave a slight laugh. "I'm so used to being the strong one here. That was embarrassing back there. It felt like I was a weakling again..."

Again? Looking at Lime, I thought she was the stronger one than me...well, emotionally. Physically could be a different story. If anything, I should be admiring her-she should be adored. To confirm my reasons, I asked her, "What makes you think that?"

Lime rolled her eyes at me and held her hand on top of her head, then trying to reach for mine. Looks like it was height after all. "What makes you think that makes you weak?"

She gave an annoyed sigh. "Oh, don't get me started! You have no idea how everyone looked at me differently back when I was training. I tried so hard to get whatever mission I could get on, even as a basics..." she continued. "But each time it was the same story: my height. They just keep saying 'unfulfilled requirements' just to disguise it in public!"

Lime took a deep breath. "They think I'm like a child-I'm far from it! I take my job seriously. They say 'for safety reasons' as well...what they think I can't protect myself?! I can protect myself just fine!" She huffed with hands on her hips. I grinned at her cute statement.

She looked away and put her arms down as she added. "It's just...the only reason I'm here is thanks to Purple."

"Purple?" I asked as we entered the hall heading into the cafeteria.

"Yeah. She was highly requested for each mission-she was so swamped! After her first, she told them that she could only go on the mission if I was included."

I never thought Purple would be THAT caring to Lime. A highly requested crewmate, a secured career...and she took that risk. I recalled that it was thanks to her she was in, but never had the full story. Wait...does she feel obligated to HER?!

"You know...you don't owe her anything." I stated. No wonder Purple pulls that facade...

"Oh, no it's not like that!" she said, dismissing my suspicion, as we sat at the table on the far right. "We actually got along and even became friends during our classes! I...I never even asked her to do that." Lime smiled. "I wouldn't ask for a better friend..."

Sacrifice? Is that what makes a friend? I never thought of that...I recalled how Lime interacted with Purple. Purple was always laughing and there for her and accompanying her. They look up, well figuratively, to each other. It seemed like I was wrong about Purple after all...

But...I didn't want to keep playing this oblivious game. I want to know-hear from her how she really thinks of me. Does she think I'm still a 'fellow crewmate?' Does she think I'm her friend? Does she think...I'm a freak?

"Lime..."

"Yeah?" she turned and looked at me. It was hard to make eye contact with her...but I forced myself. I can't look away anymore. I can't fear the inevitable.

"What do you really think of me?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

I sighed. "Do you just think I'm a 'fellow crewmate?' Am I just a co-worker to you? Am I merely a shadow in the background?" my voice stammered. "Each day feels like it's business with everyone...Everyone just looks at me as a 'fellow crewmate'...nothing more."

As I looked at Lime with her wondering look, my heart was trying to be prepared for the worst. Maybe it's for the best that it would end here...that way I wouldn't hold on to my false hopes and pointless...feelings. If anything, I would be protecting her either way.

Lime gave a smile, as if she understood what I was thinking. "You're my friend."

"F-friend?" my heart fluttered.

"Yeah. You always hang out with Purple and I. Even if it's not much, you do try to strike a conversation. You never did say anything mean to us-you're pretty much kind!" she then looked around the cafeteria, where Orange and Blue walked in with a stack of trays filled with food. Kindness? Is that...what makes a friend?

"I...sort of know how you felt." How I felt? What similarities could I share with her? Lime is positive, confident, full of energy, and outgoing. Me...I don't even know what to think of myself. "How I felt?"

"Yeah." she sighed. "Most people I come across...they think I'm weak or I'm a child, just because of my height. They think my attitude is just 'cute' and no one takes me seriously. It's like they feel they have to do my job that I was personally assigned to." she huffed in annoyance. "Seeing people avoid you...just because of what you look like or how you act...and treating you differently...it felt like what I was going through."

Lime was right. Ever since...well, what changed me, people started to keep their distance away from me. Before then...I just never bothered to keep close relationships. Everyone I've known or care for...gone. I felt it was useless. I felt it was pointless. I was tired of being happy...I was tired of my hopes going down the drain...I was tired of being angry. I was just tired of...feeling anything.

That's why I took this job...it would have been easy for me as I wouldn't bother getting close with anyone. I was promised protection and my 'condition' to be manageable. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for my boss.

But now...I am close to Lime.

I have made a huge mistake. Lime has made a huge mistake. She could be in danger because of me. I shouldn't have been open. I shouldn't have even spoke to her at all. Now, she might...

"Black?" I looked up and noticed Lime was holding two trays stacked on each other.

"Oh...sorry." I sighed.

"Don't be! You were dozing off a bit, so I just went ahead and got some fresh trays from Orange and Blue!" she placed one in front of me and another on the table. "I tried sneaking another dranapple roll from one of them, but Blue saw me and wouldn't take his eyes off of me!"

I looked at Lime eye'ing the roll on my tray, accompanied by some sort of chopped meat and scraps that resembled to be some sort of stuffing. "What's so special about them?" To me, food was food...

"Are you kidding?!" she exclaimed, her hands clasping her cheeks. "Orange's dranapple rolls are AMAZING! They're soft, sweet, and have a spice that just ties it together!" she crossed her arms and looked away. "It's not my fault they're delicious and that I want to steal some more. Blue should know that!" I looked up at her.

Sacrifice...

"Did you want mine?" I asked, taking the hint.

"YES!" She jumped up, nabbed a roll, and took a bite. "I'll never geft tired of thesh thingsh!"

"Hey! You're here early. Were you hoping to get the extra rolls?" Purple approached us with a tray and she sat down across from us. Lime looked away and scoffed. "Not really...but it doesn't help! Blue really keeps an eye on Orange's food!"

"Just order a batch from that guy when we're done with the mission!" she laughed. "...but what if it's not the same?! I don't wanna get tired of them!" Lime crossed her arms. Purple held her head. "Seriously, Lime?" She really is cute when she act likes that...

Kindness...

"Hello, Purple."

"Well, that's a first! Never thought you'd personally say 'hello' to me!" she smiled.

"Umm..." I heard Yellow's voice.

Jealousy...

I noticed he was approaching the table, nervously smiling. Lime's face beamed at him. "Oh, hey Yellow! I was going to look for you after you met with Captain Red! How did it go?" She was...going to look...for HIM?! Was I just an addition?! No...I shouldn't think that. She personally checked on me...

"It went surprisingly well! I wasn't expecting Captain Red to be so...lenient." I noticed Yellow looking away from both Purple and Lime. He seemed to have the same warmth on his face as I would. Purple laughed. "Yeah one of the best guys to work with. Want to know a secret?"

I wish she would share a secret to keep Yellow away from Lime as far as possible...

"Uh...sure? What is it?"

"Compliment his gray hair." Purple grinned under her breath. Lime reached across the table to try to push Purple. "PURPLE! No! He'll get in trouble!"

"Oh come on, it's just a joke." she stated. "Are you that concerned about being on his good side?"

I noticed Lime becoming irritated. "Yes, and probably Yellow too! I have a career to think of!"

I thought to myself 'Hmph...maybe he should.' I zoned out of the conversation and started eating slowly. I've seen to gather a lot more today than I ever had with Lime.

It seems Lime really opens up and gets close to me when I do with others...and her. It appears she likes it when I do that. She's very talkative when I converse with her...and very happy when I'm honest with her. Would that make her like me more? Would that...make us more than friends?

I heard her voice echo in my head 'I was proud of you opening up at the cafeteria!'

I know it's reckless...and it may be selfish of me...but I want to be by her side. Always. I want to be there wherever she is...no matter what job I do. She makes me feel it's worth to have...feelings again. It makes life worth living again.

I ask myself: 'How do I feel?'

As I looked at the conversation between them, Lime was laughing and smiling. My eyes were centered on her. She was happy with everyone around her.

The answer: '...I love her.'

\----

After taking a shower in my cabin, I laid down on my bed and looked up at the lights. I relaxed and sighed as the steam escaped from my bathroom and my body. After all my missions with Lime so far, this day was certainly eventful. I sat up and pressed the light switch on the wall. The room changed from a stale, compressed blue steel bedroom to an opening dark abyss that would welcome my sleep.

I closed my eyes and turned to the side...I felt a smile on my face as I recalled the entire day.

Lime stood up for me against Blue, and she came to help me at reactor. I got close to her for the first time as she helped me unlocked the manifolds. I sat with her at lunch as always and started a short conversation, in which she offered to still help me if I needed it. When I went to electrical to install the logging device, she was there out of concern.

Those words that she was proud of me rang in my heart. After that, I had a dreadful flashback...but during that time, Lime was there to comfort me, and she held my hands. She made sure I was fine. Then, there was that small guilty pleasure of scaring her so I could install the logging device...and her backing into me-almost holding her...

I memorized her smell and could imagine it at anytime. In fact, I could imagine her presence at anytime. Her scent, her laugh, her hair, her flower, her smile...

I could visualize just getting close to her...talking to her...

Whether it was from my tiredness....or the comfort from thinking about Lime, I fell to a comfortable sleep within the sheets in the darkness...

-Next Day...


End file.
